1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support assemblies and, more particularly, to a housing assembly used for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may include a stand to support the electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a digital photo frame. One common type of stand usually includes a leg which is pivotally hinged about a shaft. This type of stand usually also includes a fixing structure to keep the leg in the first position and/or the second position. One fixing structure is simply achieved via the frictional force between the leg and the hinge to which the leg is attached.
Although this type of stand with these fixing structures work up to the expectations, a stand with a steady fixing structure is still needed.